freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mangle/@comment-107.217.172.24-20141123194040
psst to all you people saying that mangle has to be a girl because the game is set in the 80s -You check security cams with what appears to be a tablet. The only place those sorts of things existed were in Star Trek lol. They were fiction in the 80s. Heck, they were fiction well into the 90s. -Even if it's actually a laptop, those were only just recently invented, and didn't have color screens until 1988, so we're a year short. Also, there's absolutely no way they'd be powerful enough to pick up a camera feed. -In the 80s, a place like Freddy's would NOT have an internet connection. The internet did not become publicly available until August 6, 1991, despite existing well before then. And even if they did manage to get a connection, it'd be WAY too slow to be useful in the way they'd be using it. -An internet connection would be required to get into things such as police databases. It would also be requred for that database to conveniently be updated with predators from across the country, or even just in the state or county. There's no way to do that without internet; some guy would have to come in with hundreds upon hundreds of floppy disks and update it manually. Because, you know, things like flash drives even USB ports sure didn't exist yet. Even CD drives were uncommon back then. -The robots we have RIGHT NOW in this current day can barely walk around without falling all over themselves. So we wouldn't have robots that can just roam around, or in Foxy's case, lunge, the way they do in Freddy's at all. They'd be bolted to the floor, with limited face and upper body movement. -The place is haunted or some shit, are you kidding? So if you're REALLY trying to tell me that it's impossible for Mangle to be male just because of a little make-up, despite all these other impossible things going on in the same time period, I really think you're just being sexist. Freddy's may be set in the late 80s, but it comes with many of the technologies from today and beyond, so it's not that far-fetched for the culture in the game to be more accepting of differences, too. I mean they're advanced in other ways, so, why not? That being said, if all of that doesn't convince you, maybe he's a clown. Maybe they decided pirates were too scary, and now he's just a clown. He doesn't look a thing like a pirate, so it's not like this isn't possible. I mean it's not called "Pirate's Cove," it's called "Kid's Cove." The word "Cove" doesn't necessarily need to be connected to pirates. And if that's not good enough, he has two heads. Maybe one of them is a boy. Maybe the other one is a girl, and that's why she shows up in Ladie's Night. It's weird, but possible. And if you want to go the route of, "Scott's a Christian! He wouldn't put something like that in the game!" you do not know Scott. He might be very open-minded, and it's ignorant for you to assume anything about him just because he happens to be religious. Lastly, man, I just really want an effeminate male character for once. Too many manly men, too many girly girls. One girly guy that doesn't only exist to make fun of people is honestly refreshing and something positive. It isn't going to kill anybody. Unless, you know. He gets into the office.